runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Future PvP Updates
De meest gevraagde update van de laatste paar maanden is om meer speler-tegen-speler-gevechten in het spel terug te brengen. We willen laten weten dat deze aanvraag niet onbeantwoord blijft en dat we veel onderzoek hebben gedaan naar hoe we nieuwe speler-tegen-speler-mechanismen kunnen maken. Het doel van deze nieuwe updates is ze zo te maken dat die de oude wildernis beter vervangen, maar zonder handel met het echte leven terug te brengen. Hopelijk weet je al van de aanstaande verbetering aan Clan Wars (zie de komende Achter de Schermen van september voor meer informatie), maar er zijn ook plannen voor de spannende en meest nostalgische update die we ooit hebben gemaakt: unieke speler-tegen-speler-werelden. Zoals vele van de spelers die lang spelen weten, kon je in de vroege dagen van RuneScape Classic overal buiten de poort van Lumbridge pk'en. Dat was nog voordat duelleren en zelfs de oude wildernis er waren. Spelers konden elkaar opjagen en elkaar wegjagen van de favoriete trainplaatsen, waardoor ze delen van de wereld in bezit kregen. In 2008 zullen we dus speciale werelden maken waar bijna overal spelers tegen spelers kunnen vechten! Je kunt hier alles vinden wat je van RuneScape gewend bent, maar ook: * Keuze: kies voor speler-tegen-speler-gevaar of ga voor het normale spel door van werelden te wisselen. * Hoge risico's, waardoor je spullen weggaan als je dood gaat. * Hoge buit als je iemand doodt. Om problemen wat betreft handel met de echte wereld te voorkomen, zal de beloning voor je PK door het spel worden bedacht, net zoals je iets krijgt wanneer je een monster doodt. We zullen genereuze droptabellen maken, die gebaseerd zijn op factoren als je level en de indruk die je moord achterlaat. * Deze droptabellen bevatten ook speler-tegen-speler specifieke voorwerpen, zoals XP-veranderende kleren, uitrusting voor 70+ en nieuwe, glorieuze, korte termijn, maar zeer sterke wapenrusting. Hierdoor zal pk'en weer een goede manier zijn om je geld te verdienen. * Gevechten in 99% van de wereld, waaronder de oude wildernis. * Val elke speler aan die binnen jouw levelbereik ligt. De levels die je aan kunt vallen, verschillen over de hele wereldkaart, net als dat zo in de oude wildernis was. * Alle andere soorten gedachtes over interessante updates... Denk je de mogelijkheid in om overal te kunnen pk'en! Natuurlijk hebben we ook andere speler-tegen-speler-updates, zoals Stealing Creation (een spel waarin hulpmiddelen onder controle moeten worden gehouden doordat skillers en pk'ers met elkaar samenwerken door uitrusting te maken en de tegenstander te verpletteren) en Mobilising Armies (een RTS waarin je je legers eigengemaakte bogen, zwaarden en dergelijke aandoet om in gevechten met vier spelers te vechten). Voeg daarbovenop een gezonde lading quests toe (waarin Arrav en het vervolg van Spirit of Summer een rol spelen), vakantie-evenementen en unieke puzzels toe. Hierdoor biedt 2008 voor elk wat wils. Tenslotte willen we jullie een klein geheimpje vertellen. We werken op dit moment aan onze langste en spannendste quests voor hoge levels ooit. Het is niet de bedoeling dat die in 2008 uitkomt, omdat het niet iets is wat we af willen raffelen. Nu al heeft het meer tijd gekost om het te ontwikkelen dan de tijd die Recipe for Disaster nodig had. Je moet blijven wachten om meer te weten te komen. We zullen op verschillende plaatsen geheime hints en verwijzingen zetten. Als je dus meer wilt weten, moet je goed uitkijken. Laat geen steen onomgekeerd...